One of the most common of all available accessories for a vehicle is a trailer hitch. Depending on the vehicle's power, a trailer hitch can allow substantial loads, such as a boat, to be towed behind the vehicle. This allows a person to transport and store such items as a boat or work equipment to and from various locations with relative ease.
The only unfortunate aspect related to conventional, square tube trailer hitches is that they can detract from a vehicle's appearance although trailer hitches are fairly small, they do require an allotment of space under a vehicle's rear bumper and are visibility noticeable.
There have been efforts to hide trailer hitches, but most types of covers only manage to bring greater attention to the fact that there is a trailer hitch present. One novel alternative is to disguise the trailer hitch. This is accomplished by adding a cover that appears as a different object altogether. A popular cover utilizes a propeller, which when spinning from the rear of the vehicle, will give the impression of providing propulsion means.